GNSS-1D Rush Gundam
History The Rush Gundam was a prototype mobile suit, the successor to GNC-Ex and the first to utilize a GN-Drive. As a prototype, many of it’s weapons and systems were brand new. However most of the weapons would later be installed and put into great use in later generations, most noticeably the Guardian Series.The Rush Gundam was a multi purpose mobile suit, allowing it to be equipped with many different sorts of weapons and systems, the most prominent being the GN-Claws, a remote ranged/melee weapon that could be used to physically tear apart mobile suits or bombard them with rapid beam fire from a distance. Aside from the powerful weapons, Rush Gundam was made even more lethal through it’s full utilization of the GN-Drive’s thrust capability. Granting it immense maneuverability and speed in and out of combat, allowing a skilled pilot to defeat many opponents with ease. The Rush Gundam would later be reconstructed to utilize a Twin Drive System, squaring the output of it’s GN-Drives and further increasing it’s combat potential. Data taken from observing the Rush Gundam would later be used to construct the Regnant. The name of the suit comes from the fact that it is a high velocity mobile suit. Equipment of the Rush Gundam -GN-Claws: Remote ranged/melee weapons that could be used to physically tear apart mobile suits or bombard them with rapid beam fire from a distance. When not in use or recharging, these would be docked onto the fingers of the mobile suit, acting as physical claws that could slice through GN-Fields with ease or multiple beam rifles. These weapons would become the trademark of the Rush Gundam. GN-Physical Sword: Similar to Exia’s GN-Blade, the Physical sword was a massive blade that could switch between a gun mode and a sword mode. However, unlike Exia, this weapon could fire a submachine gun while in sword mode, giving the pilot an additional surprise for enemy units in melee combat. -GN-Beam Saber: The Rush Gundam was equipped with two beam sabers for combat. A unique feature of the beam sabers was that their length could be modified at will to better suit the situation. They could also switch to boomerang mode, allowing them to be tossed as lethal projectiles and be easily retrieved upon return. Features Trans Am: Trans Am was a hidden feature of the original five GN-Drives, Star Strike managed to recreate the system on their own, installing it into the Rush Gundam and it became standard for all other Gundams. Trans Am uses the pre-stored particles within the condensers, as well as removing the limiters on particle production to increase the performance of the suit by three times. While active the suit takes on a red glow, a result of the massive amount of particles being used, increasing defense, speed, and offense for a short time. Trans Am is a double edged sword in that after all the particles are used up, the GN-Drive has to replace all the particles, making the suit operate at a lower performance until recharge is complete. SPAM System: The Super Pinpoint Artillery Mode was a hidden feature to the Rush Gundam. Inside and out of combat the suit appears to be a high performance suit designed primarily for melee combat, relying in it’s remote weapons for long range support. Only when the SPAM System is required does the opponent realize how wrong this assumption is. When SPAM is fully charged and activated, the armor of the Gundam slides open to reveal many beam weapons built behind the armor. The Gundam calculates distance and speed for high accuracy and unleashes a massive barrage of beam fire in conjunction with the GN-Claws to effectively tear enemies apart. The System normally requires a three minute charge and recharge before use, but with Trans Am the system can be used multiple times without time lag until all the particles are used up Additonal Equipment -Rush Avalanche Armor: Upon discovery of Exia’s Avalanche armor, Star Strike immediately set about to create a weapons platform to match this. The result ended with an additional layer of armor that could be attached to Rush in order to maximize it’s thrust and destructive capability. Ten more GN-Claws would be docked in various points of the armor, granting Rush Gundam double the amount of Claws for use.